


Haven's Winter

by lynsco13



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, troubled tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsco13/pseuds/lynsco13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Audrey's first winter in Haven and she is not sure how to spend it until she spots her close friend Duke and she and him  have an all out war in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven's Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipityxxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/gifts).



Audrey looked out her window. It had started to snow two hours ago and it hasn’t stopped. It had slowed down but from what she remembered from the forecast that she heard, it was going to pick up again. Nathan was currently sleeping and she did not have to heart to wake him up. Everyone was told to stay safe and if at all possible, stay home. However, Audrey can’t stay still for more than two seconds without getting stir crazy so she had very gently got up, fixed herself a cup of coffee and was staring at the view. She noticed that Duke’s truck was in the parking lot so she put on some heavy clothing and headed down to the Gull. She looked around and didn’t see him at first but she then heard some dishes in the back being clanked together so she walked over there. Duke was taking dishes out of the sink and setting them aside.

“You know, I am not sure today is going to be a busy day.” Audrey spoke having Duke nearly jump out of his skin.

“Jesus Audrey. Don’t do that to a guy.” Duke said as he put his hand over his racing heart.

“Oh come on, in this town that is what scared you?” Audrey said as she came closer to him. “Look why don’t you take a break and you and I can have some fun.”  
Duke formed a smirk on his face and said, “Audrey, Nathan is upstairs I presume. Didn’t think you were the cheating type.” Duke joked.

Audrey hit Duke on his chest and laughed, “I swear if you were anyone else, that would have been your face. And that is not what I meant. It is my first snow day in Haven, which is shocking. But I don’t have the heart to wake Nathan so come out in the snow with me?”

“I don’t know Audrey. I don’t do well in the cold.” Duke said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Audrey who was now giving him a sad puppy look, bottom lip puckered out and some really sad looking eyes.

“Please Duke?” Audrey pleaded. Duke sighed and grabbed his coat. Once he did that Audrey jumped and clapped as she was followed out of the Gull.  
“So what exactly are we doing?” Duke asked as soon as they got outside.

“Building a snowman.” Audrey knelt down and started to form the bottom of the snowman. “You start forming the middle part of the body.” Audrey had this huge smile on her face. She never really enjoyed the snow as Audrey Parker, but for some reason this was giving her so much joy. Maybe in some other moment of her life, Mara enjoyed it. Maybe it was something she did with her father. Duke started to build the snowman but got annoyed quickly because he now had the song, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” in his head from that stupid Disney movie. He looked over at Audrey who was so engrossed in making the snowman that he smirked and made a small snowball in his hand and started to toss it in his hand gently. Audrey looked over at Duke who instead of building the snowman, was now very gently throwing a snowball up and down in his hand. She gave him a look and said, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba…goddamn it. Duke Crocker!” 

Duke now had his arms up in the air in defense. “What?” He asked. Audrey’s right side of her body was now wet from the snowball. She made one herself and instead of teasing him with it like he did, she simply just threw it at him, hitting him in the chest.

“Ouch that hurt.” Duke joked, faking being in pain. 

“Oh okay, sure Mr. Sensitive.” Audrey mocked.

“Hey, I have feelings you know.” Duke played back. Audrey just laughed and wasn’t paying attention so Duke threw a snowball at her head, hitting her, causing her head to become wet and sting a little. She stopped laughing and instead of talking, she formed another and threw it at Duke, hitting him in the face. She laughed at the face he was making which was scrunched up and had snow all on it.

“Oh you’re on Parker.”

“Bring it Crocker.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of Duke and Audrey having an all-out snowball war, both had decided it would be best to call a truce and head inside.

“Well, I will say that I won.” Duke stated as he swept of the remains of a snowball that had hit him on his shoulder.

“Oh please. You hid behind that thing you called a fort for the entire time just casually throwing snowballs at me.” Audrey said as she put her soaked hair into a loose bun on top of her head.

“Okay, so we both won.” Duke responded, not giving her the satisfaction of winning. Audrey just rolled her eyes and began her walk up the stairs. “Thanks for making the cold a little more enjoyable Parker.”

Audrey smiled at him. “What are friends for?” she winked at him as she walked the rest of the way back up the stairs and into her apartment. She quietly opened to door, figuring that Nathan was still asleep. Her back was turned as she was closing the door so she didn’t notice that Nathan was sitting on the couch smiling at her.

“Looks like you had fun. “ Nathan commented noticing that she was soaked from head to toe. Audrey smiled and joined him on the couch, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. She nodded and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

“I did. However, now I could go for some hot chocolate.” Audrey said as she got up. “But first im going to change out of these wet clothes.” Nathan just smirked and followed her to where she was standing. Audrey was pulling out a blank tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants when Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and bringing her in close. He kissed right below her ear and placed his chin on her shoulder as he watched her place her clothes out. “Glad you had fun, even if it was with Duke.” Audrey turned around in his arms and kissed him again this time a little longer.

“Hey, you were sleeping. You could have joined us.” Audrey said smiling imaging Nathan playing with her in the snow.

“I could have yes but I’d much rather have fun inside.” Nathan said to her. It took them a moment but both started to laugh at that. “Okay, that sounded cheesy even to me.”

“How about we just cuddle on the couch in front of the fire together with a cup of hot coco.” Audrey said as she turned around and put her clothes on.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
